Coups de griffes imprévus
by Lumi55
Summary: Première One Shot dont l'histoire suit la fanfiction As the Shadow Comes ! Je vous conseille donc de commencer par lire la fanfiction pour mieux connaître les personnages... OS Remus Lupin et OC


Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première One Shot concernant la suite de ma Fanfiction : As the Shadow Comes ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire :)

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling sauf Célia Galdren qui vient de mon imagination... Je ne fais pas d'agrent avec cette OS.

**Résumé :** La suite de l'histoire entre Remus et Célia...

* * *

><p>ONE SHOT : Suite fanfiction As the Shadow Comes<p>

Coups de griffes imprévus

Célia Galdren n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait appris ce jour là. C'était fini. La guerre venait de prendre fin. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça dans la rue. Les sorciers ne faisaient même plus attention de se cacher aux moldus tellement ils étaient allègres face à la nouvelle : le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de tomber. L'histoire était pour le moins étrange. Le mage noir était allé chez les Potter pour les assassiner mais au lieu de cela, il était tombé face au petit Harry, un enfant d'un an seulement.

Après ses études à Poudlard, Célia avait fourni de nombreux efforts pour devenir Aurore. Elle était douée dans ce domaine et combattait le mal aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait rapidement rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et luttait sans cesse pour retrouver le monde de paix dans lequel elle avait grandi. Durant ses années d'études à Poudlard, elle s'était éprise d'un sorcier du nom de Remus Lupin. Elle vivait le parfait bonheur auprès de lui. Et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus de ce monde, ils pourraient enfin vivre leur vie pleinement.

Ce qui effrayait le plus la jeune fille, c'était la réaction qu'allait avoir Remus. En effet, les Potter étaient pour lui des amis de longue date pour lesquels il aurait tout donné. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il passe la soirée seul à se morfondre de la perte de ses amis. Célia prévoyait donc de retrouver Remus chez lui pour lui faire une surprise et pouvoir passer une petite soirée romantique. Ces retrouvailles n'avaient pas lieu d'être car il arrivait que le jeune couple passe des soirées séparément et ce soir là était l'une d'entre elles. Célia avait souvent émis l'idée d'une installation commune. Mais Remus refusait catégoriquement tant que la guerre était déclarée. Célia en avait donc déduit qu'il ne souhaitait pas fonder une famille avant que la paix ne soit revenue dans leur monde.

Célia était loin de se douter que cette simple idée de dîner ferait basculer sa vie à tout jamais…

La jeune femme s'était mise sur son _trente et un_. Une belle robe dorée qui épousait gracieusement ses courbes et faisait ressortir ses yeux en amande. Célia frappa doucement à la porte en attendant que Remus vienne lui ouvrir. Aucun bruit ne s'échappait de la demeure. Pourtant, la jeune femme était persuadé qu'il y était présent. Elle frappa de nouveau, mais en vain. Elle décida donc d'entrer grâce à un sortilège pour l'attendre à l'intérieur.

Célia franchit le seuil et pu retrouver l'appartement qui lui était coutumier. On aurait dit qu'il était vide. Elle commença à s'installer en posant son sac à main ainsi que sa veste. La jeune femme sursauta en entendant un bruit qui venait de l'étage inférieur.

- Remus ? demanda Célia, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Célia eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sortant sa baguette magique, la jeune femme poussa la porte menant à la cave et commença sa descente. Une fois au bas des marches, un tout autre décor s'offrit à elle. Le peu de meuble qui se trouvait là était complètement brisé sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'un tremblement de terre avait tout détruit sur son passage. Son regard balaya la pièce puis s'arrêta sur une créature que la jeune sorcière n'avait jusqu'à présent vu seulement que dans les livres. Ses membres fins, ses yeux jaunes, sa grande mâchoire… c'était un loup-garou. Célia était paralysée de peur. La créature courue droit sur elle et, cette dernière ne réussit que de justesse à éviter les griffes de l'animal. Malheureusement, la jeune femme trébucha sur une chaise aux deux pieds cassés, puis se retourna pour situer le monstre. Celui-ci se rapprocha de sa victime et commença à lui donner des coups de griffes. Tout en poussant des cris déchirants, Célia fit son possible pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette magique. Le loup-garou usait de toute sa force contre son adversaire. Puis, la créature frappa la sorcière au visage. Célia réussit enfin à atteindre sa baguette et prononça aussi distinctement qui lui permettait le sang coulant dans sa bouche :

- Expelliarmus !

Le loup-garou fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans pour autant être assommé. Célia profita de cette diversion pour remonter l'escalier et refermer la porte derrière elle à l'aide d'un sortilège. Aussitôt fait, le monstre se releva et commença à donner de violents coups qui faisaient trembler les murs. Saignant de toute part, la sorcière s'effondra sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

Ce matin-là, Remus Lupin ouvrit doucement les yeux, réalisant qu'une nouvelle nuit de souffrance venait de passer. Vingt-huit jours avant la prochaine… Il se releva, sortit sa baguette magique et commença à remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Quelques mouvements suffirent à réparer les meubles, mais le sorcier s'interrompit dans son rangement en apercevant des traces de sang sur le sol. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson, si quelqu'un était venu lors de sa transformation, cette personne avait peu de chances d'être toujours en vie. Remus suivit les traces et fut mené juste devant la porte, toujours verrouillée.

- Alohomora !

Le sorcier franchit le seuil et son cœur sembla s'être arrêté de battre devant ses yeux se trouvait Célia Galdren. C'était la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et, à cause de lui, elle était désormais couverte de plaies qui avaient beaucoup saignées durant la nuit. Remus s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui prit la main en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait en lui adressant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, mais Célia demeura inconsciente. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et se servit de la poudre de cheminette pour l'emmener à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Une fois arrivés, les infirmières s'occupèrent immédiatement de Célia qui heureusement n'était pas morte. Chaque jour, Remus insistait pour revoir son amour et prendre de ses nouvelles. A chaque fois, on lui disait de rentrer chez lui et d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Après trois jours d'inconscience, Célia parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Remus entra dans sa chambre et fut frappé par les nombreux bleus et cicatrices toujours présent sur son corps. Son visage, auparavant si joli, était marqué de deux longues coupures qui lui prenaient toute sa joue droite. Des bandages étaient encore présents sur ses bras d'où le sang avait abondamment coulé. Remus croisa le regard de Célia.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, que tu es en bonne santé, annonça-t-elle avec froideur.

Le sorcier ne savait que répondre. Tout était de sa faute et il en était conscient.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda la sorcière.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- Et pourtant j'ai souffert ! Et là, je souffre ! Je me rends compte que tu ne me faisais pas confiance. Après toutes ces années de mensonges…

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, se défendit Remus.

Célia le regarda intensément, elle semblait vouloir se décider, mais le choix était difficile. Quels autres secrets possédait Remus Lupin ? S'il en possédait d'autres.

- Le problème, c'est qu'en ne me disant rien, tu viens de me perdre.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus te voir Remus. Tout est fini.

- Je t'en prie, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Mais regarde ce que tu as fais ! Regarde dans quel état je suis ! Ces marques, Remus, je les garderais à vie !

Célia éclata en sanglots et Remus sentit comme des picotements aux coins des yeux. Une infirmière entra pour savoir d'où provenait les cris.

- Va-t'en, dit Célia.

Remus ne bougea pas. Il l'aimait trop pour la quitter comme ça.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, reprit la sorcière. VA-T'EN !

L'infirmière prit le sorcier par le bras.

- Vous devriez partir monsieur. Votre amie a besoin de repos.

Les larmes aux yeux, Remus se détourna de Célia et ainsi, exécuta son dernier souhait.

FIN

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu ! Si vous avez des réactions à me faire partager : REVIEWS !<p> 


End file.
